


What I Would Give to Relive a Lifetime With You

by Celestial_Shadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Good dog characters, I literally had no idea how to title this, M/M, Memories, Oneshot, Pain, There's not much for me to tag lmao rip, more like bittersweet ending, smoke, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Shadow/pseuds/Celestial_Shadow
Summary: An AU where Iwaizumi had died in a car crash five years ago, and Oikawa is unable to let him go, even after all this time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 24





	What I Would Give to Relive a Lifetime With You

It took Oikawa a month to finally clear out some of Iwaizumi's old things. A month after his boyfriend of almost 8 years had died in a car crash on his way home from the barber shop. He had told Oikawa he wanted to look good and new for their upcoming 8 year anniversary. He was going all out with a new hairstyle, new clothes, and even going as far as telling Oikawa he’d get him his favourite milk bread from the store almost an hour away. Only after a month did Oikawa find the shiny gold ring encrusted with diamonds tucked deep in the back of Iwaizumi's desk drawer. 

The ring Iwaizumi had planned to propose to Oikawa with.

He had broken down crying for the next two hours after he had found it, wishing for a life that he could have had. Maybe they would have been fiancés by that time, or maybe even husbands.

He would never know.

Oikawa never really recovered from Iwaizumi’s death. Little mementos of his and Iwaizumi’s relationship hung all around the apartment. The little alien magnet Iwaizumi got him after he came back from a museum trip with colleagues, some of the old Godzilla comics Iwaizumi had kept from when he was a kid still rested on the bookshelf. Numerous photos of them together at the beach, the park, that time when they travelled to Paris together, all scattered around the walls of Oikawa’s apartment.

Oikawa still cooked Agedashi Tofu every Friday with his favourite milk bread as an appetizer, just like they used to do. It had been one of their favourite traditions.

A small trophy still stood on Oikawa’s shelf from the time they had won a volleyball competition together in college, and accompanied with it came the photo of him, Iwaizumi, and the rest of their team with big smiles on their face and sweat-soaked jerseys.

It had hurt so much for Oikawa to eventually go through Iwaizumi’s phone, carefully downloading all the stupid photos of them together onto a USB for safekeeping. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wasn’t a terribly big photo person, and yet on his phone were so many photos that showed the domesticity of their life.

So many of their memories, preserved in one frame. 

Oikawa lived every day feeling like a part of him was missing, and in some way, it was.

He had lost his lover, his best friend, his support. 

He had lost the only thing that truly mattered to him.

After that, life became dull and grey. There was no purpose. He lived each day mechanically, a hollow feeling in his chest.

\---

Now, five years after his boyfriend's death, Oikawa awoke one night to the frantic barking and pawing of his four and a half year old black Shepherd, Koiwa, who reminded Oikawa of Iwaizumi so _so_ much. 

He had gotten Koiwa one year after Iwaizumi's death. As soon as he saw him, Oikawa knew that was the dog he wanted.

Koiwa had such a big heart, lots of energy, and yet a rather mature personality. Oikawa swore this dog was like a reincarnation of his Iwa-chan.

The dog even acted like Iwaizumi. From always choosing to sit on Iwaizumi's favourite spot on the couch, to the fact that the Godzilla plush was his favourite toy.

Koiwa even tended to stick around whenever Oikawa made Agedashi Tofu, Iwa-chan’s favourite food.

Oikawa grunted as Koiwa gave him a particularly painful nip on his leg, and only then did he notice the uncomfortable heat in his apartment. 

Smoke filled the air, clogging his lungs and stinging his throat. Oikawa stumbled out of bed, Koiwa barking frantically and running around back and forth between him and the door. 

Oikawa passed the living room, breathing heavily. He was only a few feet from the door when a support beam in his wall collapsed, trapping him underneath. 

Everything hurt like _hell_ , from the searing pain of his legs being crushed to the unbearable heat that licked at his skin. Oikawa let out an uncomfortable cough, every movement causing pain to shoot through his entire being. 

Koiwa was still making a lot of noise, darting around the rubble on top of Oikawa, trying to tug him out. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa spotted a shattered picture frame. The picture was barely intact in the middle of all the glass. 

He reached out desperately to grasp the photo, wincing as the glass cut his skin in the process. He looked at it, eyes starting to water. It was a photo of him and Iwaizumi on their graduation day of college. They had promised each other that they were going to travel the world together, side by side. 

Oikawa tried to inhale as he stared at the photo, only to cough violently as the smoke entered his lungs, causing him to drop the photo. The worn-out picture floated gently onto the floor. Even breathing was starting to hurt, and he knew that he didn’t have much time left. 

Koiwa let out a soft whine, seemingly coming to the realization that Oikawa wasn’t going to be able to get out of here. 

“Go-” Oikawa spluttered as another bout of coughs wracked his body, “go, run. Get out of here while you can.” He waved his hands in the direction of the door, trying to get his dog to run to safety. 

Koiwa snapped at him angrily, making the crystal clear declaration that he wasn’t going anywhere without his owner. Oikawa’s eyes softened, a lump forming in his throat. He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall as his heart ached. Koiwa snuggled under Oikawa’s outstretched arm as the heat flickered around them, only getting closer. 

“I love you,” He murmurs, opening his eyes once more. To the dog, to Iwaizumi, or both of them, no one will ever know. 

Oikawa clutched at the ring he always wore around his neck. The same ring he had found tucked in the back of Iwaizumi’s desk drawer.

Even after five years, the grief was still there. The ring had become his comfort object; the thing that grounded him when he felt shaky or upset.

As the flames roared closer and closer, the heat burning, Oikawa and Koiwa lay silently pressed against each other, both of them accepting their fate. Koiwa gave a little wag of his tail, giving one last lick to Oikawa’s face before he rested his head on the floor.

Oikawa clutched the ring painfully in one hand, the other running his fingers through Koiwa’s fur, trying to comfort his dog to the best of his ability. He vaguely registered the faint sound of sirens getting closer, but it was too late for the both of them.

He swallowed painfully, his eyes fluttering as he tried to inhale. 

Oikawa took one last look at the photo of him and Iwaizumi before he closed his eyes for the last time, a soft smile on his face.

He could finally see his Iwa-chan again.

**Author's Note:**

> Koiwa (小岩) means “Little rock”. 小 meaning little, small./ 岩 meaning boulder, rock, cliff.  
> I wanted to have a little tribute to Iwaizumi in the dog's name because I feel like Oikawa wouldn't be able to let go of Iwaizumi.  
> Koiwa is like a mini Iwa-chan to Oikawa, and an attempt to heal the gaping hole in his heart that Iwaizumi left behind.


End file.
